


Trash Happy fic because Raiiden likes to torture my sons

by TriassicParker



Category: Pins Patches and Popstars
Genre: Gen, M/M, Raiiden, pins patches and popstars - Freeform, tapas, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriassicParker/pseuds/TriassicParker
Summary: Chapter 37 of Pins Patches and Popstars broke my heart, so I wrote a very bad and rushed but happy fanfiction of Sanctionary set in the future.





	Trash Happy fic because Raiiden likes to torture my sons

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Pins, Patches and Popstars it is an incredible comic about five boys who start a band and all the difficulties of being in your final weeks of high school. It can be read on Tapas.

Max stretched his legs out across Josh, basking in the warm sun like a lizard.  
'you remember when we were famous?' Josh asked lazily, hoiking himself up onto his elbows.  
'hardly' Max replied, his voice rumbling between syllables. 'was so long ago.' He took a deep breath, beads of sweat dripped from the pools formed by the scars on his chest.  
'we should get the guys over.' Josh was obviously hinting at something, Max realised.  
'you miss the band?' he asked.  
'no,' Josh paused. 'well yes but, I think mostly just all of us hanging out. We never see them anymore.'  
Max tried to remember the last time Sanctionary had all caught up. His heart sank as he realised it was at Ty and Georgie's 'totally not a wedding because that would be lame but there's going to be cake' party.  
'you think they're free tonight?' Max asked, sitting up to scratch at his dark stubble.  
'only one way to find out. Josh threw Max his big wholesome grin and moved to stand up.  
~~  
The two climbed off the roof and headed inside, Josh thankful for the cool floorboards under his feet.  
'if they come over you'll have to put a shirt on.' Josh called out from the kitchen. Max grumbled, forever wanting to show off his chest.  
Max went and had a shower, reminiscing of that one time when he and his friends did something really stupid. He smiled to himself as he got dressed, decking himself out in his favourite jacket 2.0 - the first favourite jacket having to become a vest after not fitting anymore.  
Max walked back out into the kitchen to find Josh grinning, knowing that it meant all three of the boys were coming over.  
~~  
Two hours passed and there was a ring at the door. The two padded down stairs to find their three best friends at the door.  
'guess what I boughtt~' Ty teased, and Georgie also snickered.  
Ty produced a bag of various fruit and Georgie pulled out the Blu-ray edition of The Covenant.  
The two proceeded to laugh at themselves while Kirby, Max, and Josh all rolled their eyes.  
By tradition, they put the movie on as background noise and talked for hours about how they've been, what they were listening to, about memes and the good old days.  
~~  
Max excused himself at 9pm, climbing the stairs to their room. He relaxed on their bed for a while before rummaging for his meds. He dry swallowed the two orange pills and waited for his head to stop spinning before heading back downstairs.  
As he sat and listened to his four favourite people talk and laugh and be happy, he too found himself smiling. He was happy, and life was good.


End file.
